In conventional land seismic data acquisition systems, the cable used as the analog transmission means become unwieldy when many channels are required. This problem is alleviated by the use of telemetry acquisition systems where the data is processed into digital form before returning it to the collection point or recording point. One type of telemetry system uses a single unit, commonly called an array terminal or AT to process two or more channels of analog data. Cables are used to connect one AT to the next AT and finally to the collection or recording point. The cable containing the digital signals may also be used for the analog signals. As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,006, it is desirable to reduce the number of channels of analog transmission means required in which the cable need only have X analog transmission means for 2X transducer sets or analog signals where 2X is the number of signals processed by the individual array terminal AT.